dark_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Dawn
. Personality . History . 3989 Although the wars and skirmishes on Anger are infinite, sometimes one comes to an end. This year marked a great loss for the angels that make their home on Anger, as Dawn sends out almost half his forces to deal with one of their most powerful; Fomalhaut. Although the latter has fought hundreds of battles in the years since his awakening, he was overwhelmed by the sheer amount of hellspawns . Once he was near death, Dawn himself came to him, and butchered him where he stood. That day, a shining beacon of light died on Anger. 3993 A new creature arrives on Anger, seeking the strongest to assist him in doing some experiments. He eventually comes to the Church of the New Dawn, where Dawn takes an immediate interest in him. The creature calls itself Holocaust, refusing to give any other name, and seems to be part demon and part human, although not through any means Dawn is aware of. The being wishes to experiment with magic, and needs raw materials for it. Dawn makes a deal with him; he will provide whatever the mage needs in exchange for tearing his little piece of Anger from the rest of Hell. In doing so, Dawn will have more freedom in attacking his targets, as well as better defence against the constant onslaught of his enemies. The mage agrees, greedily wishing to test this sundering of planes, but claims he will need a lot of time to pull that off. 4217 Dawn's plan succeeds as the mage tears a piece of Anger from it's normal place in Hell, and changes it into a small demi-plane. Dawn is pleased with the result, although a few months later they discover that something went completely wrong. Normally, souls would enter Anger, souls ready to be molded into something new; be they soldiers or weapons, but that line seems to have been cut. It appears only planes attached to the original Hell receive these raw materials. The natives of Anger who've witnessed the seperation now refer to Dawn's plane as Frustration. 4404 A lone succubus arrives at the gates of his fortress on Frustration. She introduces herself as Khaleesi, and offers him a deal. Knowing that his demi-plane is starved for souls, she proposes to deliver those souls and assist in him dominating Anger, if he would lend her support as she wishes to restore Hell. Dawn accepts the deal, and they draw up a contract. They also discuss a way to contact eachother should it be needed. A few days later, Dawn intercepts a message that claims a renegade Hellspawn is slaughtering Exetorians in Port Raidasha. He quickly finds out that several parties are attempting to attack and destroy this renegade. Awaiting the right moment, he opens a hellgate and drags the Hellspawn into Frustration. - The Massacre at Port Raidasha After speaking with the Hellspawn for a time, Dawn is surprised to discover it is the infamous Predator. Playing his strengths, revealing that he too was once human, Dawn gains an important piece of information from Predator; that Earth's time was manipulated, and that he himself should no longer exist. Dawn concludes that is his Demi-Elder nature and prods Predator for more information. They discover they share a large amount of enemies and decide to work together. Being sure of Predator's sanity and power, Dawn summons Khaleesi, and suggests Predator join them in their domination campaign of Hell. Khaleesi, after learning who Predator is, greedily accepts. . - Rebels 11 General Information *'Full Name': Dolf Azrael *'Race': Human Hellspawn Demi-Elder *'Occupation': Lord *'Relations': - *'Alias': - *'Height': 1.76 m *'Weight': 87 Kg *'Eyes': Blue *'Hair': Blond *'Deity': - Associates *Church of the New Dawn *The Infernal Alliance Powers . Category:Character Category:Human Category:Hellspawn Category:Demi-Elder Category:Players Category:Eternal Warrior